


Good Sense

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 6: Figgy Pudding.





	Good Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 6: Figgy Pudding.

"Why did I agree to an interview with the _Prophet_?" Harry groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Thanks," he said when Severus set a cup of tea down in front of him.

"You seemed to believe they'd changed their ways." Severus suspected his tone told Harry just what he thought of that.

"Now that Ginny is writing for the sports page, she said they weren't as awful." Harry sipped his tea, brow furrowed.

"What did they ask you this time?" Severus asked, internally debating whether he should have added a splash of whisky to his cup.

"Oh, the usual: favourite colour, favourite ale, favourite broom, whether I want to get married...."

"As if my feelings on the matter are irrelevant." Severus rolled his eyes and Summoned the Ogden's Old.

"They even asked how I felt about figgy pudding!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Still," Severus said as he poured a bit of whisky into each of their cups, "it is better than the _Witch Weekly_ interview you did in July."

"Why did you remind me?" Harry thumped his head on the table. 

"So you remember that it can always get worse. I'm sure everyone's forgot all about the size of your—"

"You'd better not finish that sentence if you ever want to see it again," Harry retorted.

Severus wisely chose to finish his tea in silence.


End file.
